Raphael
; Mighty Mutanimals | first app= Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 | voiced by= Sean Astin }} Raphael, or Raph for short, is the "hot-headed muscle" of the Turtles.His weapon of choice is his twin Sai. Physical appearance Raphael has green eyes as well as a small, lightning shaped chip cut out of his plastron across his left shoulder. His shell shows distinct battle damage, and the tails of his mask are tattered and worn. His height is around 6'4-6'5 just like his older brother Leo. Personality He often lets his impulsiveness get in the way instead of using ration thinking. He is strong willed, rude, and aggressive, but he is known to have a soft side when caring for his pet turtles Spike and then later Chompy. It is also shown he cares for his brothers especially Leonardo and Michelangelo, as was concerned for Leo and mostly took care of him while the Turtles recuperated in North Hampton after the Shredder took over New York City with help from the Kraang invasion.Within the Woods, season 3, episode 1. History Early life Hamato Yoshi purchased the four turtles. Yoshi came into contact with a rat and had to fight against a couple of Kraang. The aliens dropped their mutagen canister, causing the mutation of Yoshi and the turtles. Yoshi raised the turtles as his own children and continued to train them ninjutsu for the next fifteen years.Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, season 1, episode 1. Season one While down in the sewers, Raph beat Donnie and then he fought Leo, (who beat Mikey in a fight before) and then won the training tournament by throwing Leo with his Sai. However, when Splinter congratulated them, Raph bragged about his win, which caused Splinter to hit a pressure point on his neck and forced him to compliment his brothers. The turtles later eat a dish Mikey prepared out of algae and worms. After the meal, Splinter relayed the story of how they were transformed. The Turtles want to finally go to the surface as they were old enough now, and after some begging, Splinter agreed. It was here that Raphael scared a pizza delivery guy, who sped away on his motorcycle. Relationships Leonardo Raphael considers Leonardo a suck up, especially towards Splinter. He believes that Leonardo is nothing more than a teacher's pet and doesn't deserve to be the leader of the hero four. Raphael has admitted that Leonardo is either as strong or stronger than him, as the two turtles regarded themselves as the "A Team". Leo is Raph’s older brother. Donatello He fights with Donnie the least, in physical terms, but in verbal terms, they have the same temper and they argue. However, they have compassion and have each other's backs during each fight. Donnie is Raph’s younger brother. Michelangelo Mikey is Raph's youngest brother. Mikey is immature and Raph would beat him up. Mikey and Raph fight physically the most (Mikey is the only one who mostly gets beat up by Raph and Raph would win the fight. However when other people start beating up Mikey, Raph gets defensive and stands up for his little brother. Raph seems to be the most protective of Mikey. It may be possible that Raph deeply cares about him. * Splinter: Raph's adoptive father. He tends to show a lot of stubbornness towards Splinter's advice, but he still listens to his sensei and trains well under him. April O' Neil Raph's first friend. He and April don't interact that much, but he got a little defensive when the Purple Dragons tried to mug her, but also laughed at her when she was attacked by a giant pigeon, but was impressed that she escaped Karai. He and April are good friends. Spike/Slash Raphael enjoyed spending time with Spike and usually feeds him himself. Raphael's responsibility is found through his caring nature towards Spike. Karai Casey Jones Notes/trivia * Raphael's name is Hebrew, meaning "God has Healed". Given the fact that he was adopted by Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Raphael's full name would be "Hamato Raphael". ** He is the only turtle to not have an o'' sound at the end of his name. * Raph is the only turtle in this series to have green eyes. * Raph has a bolt-shaped gap at the upper, left side of his plastron. * Raphael is often called "''meat-head" by Donatello. * In Cockroach Terminator, Raph is revealed to have a katsaridaphobia, (fear of cockroaches), and is terrified of Donatello's pet SpyRoach. The origins of his katsaridaphobia has yet to be explored, but apparently Raph was able to keep it quiet, as his brothers all learn of it in Cockroach Terminator. * A running gag is that he often likes to attack or hit his brothers whenever he is annoyed or angry with them (especially Michelangelo) or simply to dull boredom. * Another gag is whenever Raph seems to have been decapitated, at least one of his brothers screams in terror, only to have Raph's head pop out of his shell. * He is shown to care a lot about his youngest brother Michelangelo as he didn't know what to do anymore when he got hurt. But he also cares about his other brothers as he said: "I don't care risking my own life, but my brothers..." * It is seen in New Girl in Town, Raph gets under so much pressure being the leader for a short time he froze up with anxiety. * He's the third turtle to use Mikey's catchphrase "Booyakasha!" As seen in New Girl in Town, which is proof not only that he cares about Mikey, but that Mikey has had an influence on him after all. * Raph's roughly the same height as Leo. * He has extra wraps under his knee pads. * It is revealed in Parasitica that Raph gets nauseous after seeing body parts from bugs. Gallery Character-raphael.png| References }} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:The Turtles